


todas las hojas son del viento

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Soft Eddie Diaz, just some father and son fluffness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Chris has finally started attending a new school and Eddie’s been busy with his new job as a firefighter. It shows to be a challenge, but a challenge they are tackling together and by Eddies’ standards, there isn’t anything more satisfying in this world.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	todas las hojas son del viento

**Author's Note:**

> When my sister was 5 or 6yo used to tell our mom “soy toda tu mija” and it was the sweetest thing in the world
> 
> and well i had to do something about it and that something is this ficlet

After their first few weeks in their new home, Eddie and Chris are finally finding a new normal. The move from El Paso to LA had been so sudden that it took a lot of energy out of them. 

Chris has finally started attending a new school and Eddie’s been busy with his new job as a firefighter. It shows to be a challenge, but a challenge they are tackling together and by Eddies’ standards, there isn’t anything more satisfying in this world.

It’s Saturday night and they are both sprawled out on their brand new couch, Chris’ head over Eddie’s chest while they watch some Disney movie Eddie swears they’ve seen at least twenty five times in the last week.

As the movie ends, Chris stirs in his arms. “Dad?”

“Qué pasa, mijo?”

Chris glasses are askew and his eyes are nearly closed. “Are you happy here?”

Eddie moves his hand to adjust the glasses on his son’s face. “I’ll always be happy if I’m with you.”

“Good, because I’m happy too.” Chris grabs Eddie’s hand and swats it away, taking it upon himself to adjust his glasses. The toothy grin that illuminates his face is enough to make Eddie’s heart explode. “I really, really like it here.”

“I’m glad, Chris.” Eddie smiles and he tries hard to match the grin his son is sporting.

The glow from the TV surrounds them and Chris lets his head fall back over Eddie’s chest. He holds his son a little bit tighter than before. Just for good measure. A few tears prickle at his eyes, contentment settling in his heart. The certainty that the change he decided to make just a few months ago was a step in the right direction for them both.

“Dad?”

“What is it, Chris?”

“Soy todo tu mijo,” Chris beams at him and Eddie feels himself melt.

“That," Eddie kisses the mop of curls, "you are.”


End file.
